The Eastern Scythe
by LuciferXIII
Summary: This is a simple story on a "what-if" scenario where Maka gets frustrated with Soul for failing in using the Genie Hunter and BlackStar getting pissed at his lack of control over Enchanted Sword Mode. First time I posted on Soul Eater 'NOT'
1. Chapter 1

**The Eastern Scythe**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairings: SoulxTsubaki, DeathTheKidxLiz, BlackStarxPatty, OCxMaka**

**Disclaimer: As is expected I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters save for the OC**

**A/N: This is a lemon that will involve lots of OOCness for the sake of the pairings that I personally support. Also let's face the facts a lot of you are probably reading this for the lemon…**

**Character Ages:**

**Maka: 15**

**Soul: 17**

**Tsubaki: 18**

**DeathTheKid: 18**

**Liz & Patty: 18**

**BlackStar: 15**

**Luce Kage: 17**

**_Story: Maka broke up with Soul due to his Soul Wavelength being off sync, BlackStar left Tsubaki due to his frustration at lack of control over Enchanted Sword Mode, DeathTheKid decided that he wanted to have Patty and Liz as his weapons but Liz as his lover which Patty took surprisingly well, Maka then meets our OC named Luce Kage an exchange student who is a partner less Mirror weapon with a unique ability to change form depending on what the partners wavelength._**

"So this is the new exchange student so introduce yourself" said Cid pointing to the person standing in the shadows. "Hello. My name is Luce Kage a

self-sustaining weapon that alters form depending on others wavelengths. I'm age 17 from a village at the base of Mount Fuji." He was tall and slender

while still having some muscle tone. His hair was silver and long, his eyes looked like they were closed with an almost creepy grin. Maka was feeling a bit of

an oddity in Luce's soul. It seemed to be erratic yet somehow it also looked like the most stable soul she's ever seen before. Constantly molding and altering

in unexplainable ways. Not to mention he wasn't too bad on the eyes. "Alright now since he is a self-sustaining weapon we will be taking nominees for who

he would be partnered with for the time being." The girls were giggling while the male students looked at him thinking that he was indeed an odd one.

"Now, Candidates please step forward." Stepping up were BlackStar (Much to Tsubaki's dismay), Maka (Which didn't surprise Soul ironically), Oxford (Who

was curious about dual wielding), Crona (Since he was hoping to help after Ragnarok was destroyed), and Stein (Which seemed odd at first however he

looked at this boy as a new opportunity). "Okay each of you will attempt a Soul Resonance with Luce and see how it will work for each of you. First

BlackStar. You're up" Cid stated. "Alright! Luce feel honored to work the great BlackStar!" BlackStar cheered as Luce turned into a mirror and BlackStar

picked up Luce and yelled "What the hell man!" "You have to focus your wavelength into me and I'll do the rest." Luce replied in a stern and sarcastic voice.

"Alright, Soul Resonance!" as BlackStar focused his soul into Luce as he turned into an ebony naginata that seemed to pulse outwards with black electrical

charges. "Sweet!" Yelled BlackStar until Luce turned back into human form saying "The others need a turn too BlackStar." Cid just nodded in understanding

"Well said Luce. Next up, Crona! You're time to shine!" Cid yelled. "Ye-yes sir!" as Luce turned into a mirror Crona lifted Luce and focused his soul into the

mirror and he changed into a whip that seemed to be made of a black ice-like material. "Well your pretty good for such a submissive kid." Luce grinned as he

returned to mirror. "Crona! Hand Luce to Oxford next!" Cid said. "Ye-yes sir!" as Crona handed Luce to the balding glasses wearing boy. "Soul Resonance!"

Ox yelled as Luce turned from mirror into a yellow jagged short sword that seemed to occasionally release small pink embers. Ox looked at Luce un-amused

and yelled "What the hell man?" Luce was getting irritated by Ox already and growled "Listen I don't choose the form. Your soul chooses the form. If it

seems wimpy you only have yourself to blame cueball. So shut up and hand me to the next meister!" Cid chuckled and yelled at Oxford "Ox! What are you

doing? Hand Luce over to Maka!" as Luce turned into a mirror and Ox grudgingly handed Luce to Maka. "Alright! Soul Resonance!" as Luce turned into a

black bladed scythe with a bone like handle that seemed to have a decaying wood skull at the bottom and the blade releases the occasional outward

dripping of a ebony liquid that when it touched the floor it burned through like acid. "Impressive Ms. Auburn. I must admit you must have quite the

will-power." Luce chuckled. "Thanks Luce!" Maka seemed to giggle a bit until Cid yelled "Maka! It's Steins turn! Hand the mirror to the Professor!" Maka

snapped out of it and handed Luce to Stein. "Here Professor." Maka shuddered a bit when handing Luce to Stein. "Alright boy are you ready?" Stein asked

with a hint of unusual excitement. "Uh… Sure ready when you are sir." Luce said with caution to the Professor who may as well have just come out of an

insane asylum. "Soul Resonance" Stein said surprisingly calm as Luce turned a small scalpel that seemed too normal aside from the black blade with serrated

crimson teeth. Stein however just grinned and told Cid to bring out the dummy he brought to see if there's more then meets the eye. Cid pulled out a lifelike

dummy that resembled… Spirit? Cid was shocked and yelled "Stein! What the hell?" Stein just grinned as he took one shallow slice which left a small cut. Or

so it seemed. Three seconds later that same dummy started to slowly disintegrate into ashes. Stein just grinned like a mad man. Cid was terrified by this

and yelled out "HOLY SHIT! NEIGE WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Neige just shook her head and said "We just made something even more terrifying

than the Kishin.

To be continued…

_**A/N: I know I didn't get to the pairings yet but it will come. Now I just want to say this to get it out of the way. Yes I strongly dislike Spirit since he is a wannabe playboy and I am against adultery in every sense of the word. If you want to be with someone else atleast have the decency to break up with your significant other before you start sleeping around.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eastern Scythe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only this fanfic plot and Luce Kage my OC.**

**Chapter 2: Medusa Returns? The Kishin is Reborn**

_**Death Meister Academy; 3:30 p.m. Anniversary of Kishin Defeat**_

Neige was amazed by the powers this new student had and since it was obvious Cid was too terrified to say anything she sighed thinking 'Wow Cid, way to

be a man.' Cid was truly afraid knowing he just gave Stein quite possibly THE most powerful weapon to use. 'What the Hell was I thinking? Okay Cid calm

down and calmly assess the situation. Stein + Normal Scalpel = Bad. Stein + Magic Scalpel That Can Turn Things Into Ash = We're Screwed.' Neige sighed

and said to Stein "Stein can you let got of the scalpel? You're scaring Cid even more then before. Actually you're scaring everyone even more then before."

Everyone was amazed at Ms. Neige's bravery to talk to Stein. "Fine, sorry about that kids. Whoever is partnered up with this boy is quite lucky indeed. His

ability is like nothing I've ever seen or even heard of before." He calmly assessed the student reactions ranging from anxious to terrified and grinned and

said and also "I am keeping my candidacy for this boy if he chooses to pair up with me." Which terrified the students even further. Neige walked up to the

boy as he returned to his human form and asked "Have you chosen a partner?" To which he gave a sly smirk asking "Any other Candidates now that you

know what I am capable of?" Several girls and even a few boys walked up announcing their Candidacy. Each saying their name as he went to the new

nominees. First was a girl in a traditional sailor school girl uniform and short pink hair stating in a rather spoiled yet cute voice "Hello, I am Kim Diehl. Before

we begin I want to ask you something. Are you wealthy?" He just looked at her bemused thinking 'There goes the cuteness of this chick. Well I guess I

should play it safe and tell her the truth. You'd guess by my clothing though…' He looked her in the eye and said in a cool and detached voice "I am what you

would call Upper-Middle Class when it comes to monetary amount and income. I wonder why someone would ask me that on the spot. Perhaps where you

come from money is not a subtle subject to speak openly of?" he was the epitome of collected when he spoke to her with that deep voice of his and even

though he just openly insulted her she blushed since he was quite handsome. Next up was a short, brown haired, hazel-eyed and cute girl who seemed to

be a bit spacey but also had a good heart as she spoke up with a smile "My name is Meme Tatane. Even though I have a weapon I think she would be

happy to have a friend." She bowed politely and he raised and eyebrow and grinned saying in a sly, semi-flirtatious undertone "We'll see but I hope for

favorable results with such a cute girl like you." If he didn't seem to be a flirt before he defiantly seemed like one now causing girls to feel jealous of Meme

and the boys jealous of Luce at gaining the attention of so many girls without even seeming to try. "Ahem! Please wait until after class for flirting Mr. Kage."

He looked at a short, long blonde haired girl with blue eyes guessing she was next to introduce herself. "My name is Anya Hepburn so I expect favorable

results when we attempt Soul Resonance." He looked her and nodded his head. Next the next candidate was a boy with medium black-hair, glasses, and

seemed to have an athletic build. "The name is Akane. I wonder how this will turn out." Luce grimaced at this guys attitude. He had a calm composure that

reminded him of himself a little bit too much. He nodded in approval and thought 'Time to see what these kids are capable of.'

**(A/N: Yeah I used Characters from Soul Eater NOT! as well. Thought it would be cool to integrate the NOT and EAT classes for this weapon.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eastern Scythe**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater NOT! I only own the fic and OC.)**

**Chapter 3: Magic Mirror? Who Is The Fairest One Of All**

"So which of you kids want up first? I'm starving so I really want to get this done with so I can head to this place's cafeteria." Everyone was shocked by this.

His smile was actually warm and friendly? Wow. Kim stood up and said "I'd like to start please." He shrugged and turned into his Mirror-Form. "Ready? Soul

Resonance!" he sparked a bit and turned into what seemed to be a trident that had blue flames. "Congrats your soul is a trident. Now hand me to the

airhead over there please." She handed the mirror to Meme. "Alright cutie whenever you're ready." She blushed at his words 'That's the first time anybody

called me cute.' She thought as she and him said at the same time "Soul Resonance!" What happened next was a huge shocker. He remained a mirror but

his coloration was different and he was shocked and amazed at this turn of development. Was this for real? This girl was his Fated One. He needed to verify

this. "Hey! Death the Kid! Shoot my glass with some of your Soul Wavelength at me. I need to verify this…" Kid was no doubt shocked at his statement but

obliged when Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms and he shot a Soul Bullet at the mirror. It seemed like the bulled went INTO the mirror and in

Meme's hands it split in two and because two pistols that looked exactly like Liz and Patty. Luce was shocked and mumbled to himself "No way. This girl is

my Fated One? I'm not sure but there's only one way to be sure… Meme call off the Resonance. I have one last test to verify if you really are my Fated One."

Meme did as she was told and he went from two guns to a mirror and back into a person. She was shocked and scared by this. What did he mean 'Fated

One'? She had all these questions but couldn't voice them. He realized what she was thinking and decided to clear this mess up. "It seems you are what my

people call my 'Fated One' which means that you were destined to use me as your personal weapon. Where I used to live 'Fated Ones' usually also ended

up as… *mumble* *grumble*…" She then spoke up after seeing him blushing like crazy saying "Why are you mumbling? I can't hear what your saying." His

blush was making her blush as well until he spoke up again by saying "I said that most 'Fated Ones' wind up as lovers and even spouses." Which made her

blush go from hot pink to rose red. "Lovers? As in life partners? The kind that sleep with each other and get married? That kind of lover?" Luce's face just

became redder and he looked down and said "Yeah. That kind of lovers." Every girl gasped in shock and jealousy at Meme. The girl who was liked by

everyone because she was such a space cadet was 'destined' to be with the new guy who had the charm of Soul, strength of Black Star, intellect of Death

the Kid, and the discipline and courtesy of Akane. This guy who seemed to be a Prince Charming was going to be an item with Meme. Sure she was cute and

cheerful but why does she get Luce? This more then appalled them but they remained quiet. The biggest question is why he turned into two pistols after

being shot by Kid. One thing they did know was that Luce was convinced and the girls wouldn't be able to persuade him to believe otherwise.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**(A/N: Okay this was WAY OOC but I am having Writers Block and I want to post as much as I can before the school year starts. Sorry.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eastern Scythe 4**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Soul Eater NOT!, or the characters. I only own this fanfic and the OC Luce Kage.**_

_**(A/N: This is a chapter where there is a twist that my dear 'Luce Kage' states that 'Luce Kage' is actually the name of someone he knows and that his name isn't really 'Luce Kage' since I was fickle and decided I didn't want that to be his name.)**_

Chapter 4:Lightest Truth, Darkest Lie. Classes EAT! And NOT! Converge?

_**Location: 'Luce's New Dorm with Meme. Time: 6:46 p.m.**_

"Meme, I am sorry but I need you to know something about me since it turns out we are 'Fated Ones' you deserve to hear this before I tell the rest about this. I am not really 'Luce Kage'. 'Luce Kage' was my older brother's name before he died. I took his name since I lived my life in his shadow. He had everything I wanted. He was everything I wanted to be but never could. After his death I hoped to become him and throw away my old self. The me who was named 'Ryusei Kage' who could never even hope to be as great as his older brother." the new student who claimed he was Meme's 'Fated One' told her he was not the same person he introduced himself as.

**~Rewind~**

_**Location: The Death Room. Time: 4:47 p.m.**_

_**Earlier That Day:**_

"Um you wanted to see us Shinigami-Sama?" Meme was worried as to why the God of Death had called her and Luce into a place that is usually off limits to students like her. Luce was slightly skittish at being around an apparent 'God' especially alongside his 'Fated One'. Shinigami tilted and raised his hand and in his ridiculously funny voice "Ah yeah I have urgent news for the both of you. Now I know both of you are still young being only 17 and 15 years old. Far too young to be thinking of 'love' or 'fate' however I was called a few hours ago from your family Luce. They told me that they sent you here not only to find a meister but also to possibly find your 'Fated One' claiming there are no females in your village that are your age AND unmarried. I soon after received a report from Cid claiming that you tried Soul Resonance with Meme-chan here and mentioned her possibly being this so called 'Fated One' after you stayed a mirror that copied the Thompson Twins weapon form when you told Kid to shoot you as a mirror. Is this statement correct?" "Yes Shinigami-Sama. However I am not sure about if this might be a mistake of some kind. After all the difference in age between me and Miss Tatane is far too great for it to be correct. She is 15 and I am 17 which means that soon I will be the age where if I am in a relationship with such a young girl I could be charged with being involved romantically involved with a minor while being an adult." Luce tried to find some form of cope-out to rationalize such a young girl is not his 'Fated One' however Shinigami would have none of that and said in that cheerful voice "Here at Shibusen we do not file such charges unless the gap in age is a minimum of 6 years. Also 'Luce' I was told that if you found this 'Chosen One' that you would be both be given private living quarters together and that this condition was non-negotiable on account of your parents" Luce flinched when Shinigami-Sama called him 'Luce' with an undertone he was all too familiar with. Seems like he isn't just a Death God but also seemed to be able to see what he feared someone at this academy would find out. As if he knew 'Luce Kage' was dead and that he was the real 'Luce's younger brother. Meme then spoke up which snapped him out of his fear that he would be found out by saying "So I am going to have to live with him without even getting to know him? Do I even have a say in this matter? I already feel awkward around guys in a casual setting yet you want me to live with a guy who I don't even know well enough to be called friend?" She was scared at the thought of being not only being in the same living quarters with a man but also being separated from Tsugumi. How will this affect their friendship? Sure Tsugumi still has Anya and she has yet to successfully wield the Demon Halberd but she didn't want to leave her protection from Ms. Misery to Anya, Jackie, and Kim. Shinigami's next words verified her fear "As I said the Kage's have made this condition non-negotiable."

**Present Time: Luce & Meme's New Quarters**

"I am sorry to have behaved the way I did earlier. Also I am sorry that I was the reason you were forced to separate from your original partner and also close friend Tsugumi Harudori. If you like I can try and negotiate with Shinigami and have you move back in with Tsugumi and possibly be a dual Meister. If my parents made the contract non-negotiable then perhaps I can over-turn their 'Conditions' since I can tell you aren't comfortable with living with a male who you don't even know well." It seemed as if Ryusei was trying to convince himself more then her. She wasn't sure if he was more afraid of living with her or the things that he claims may go through with due to his age. Truth be told she found him attractive. She felt guilty for thinking this way. Nobody would believe it they heard 'Spacey' Meme had feelings over the new boy who arrived not even a full day ago. She found that in front of others he would behave arrogantly. Yet here she was alone with him and he was acting so shy and uncomfortable. Perhaps this is what Tsugumi meant whenever she would say that was 'young and in-love' without mentioning an actual steady or an actual crush for that matter. It seemed as though maybe when they activated their Soul Resonance there may have been something changed other then their power. Perhaps this is a 'false love' created by the mention of 'Fated Ones' and it occurring to soul-mates. However this boy was cute so she may as well give this idea a chance. Maybe they are meant for each other since she doesn't feel the same uncomfortable-ness with Ryusei as she does with most other males. "Um Ryusei-kun, would you mind if I called you Ryu-kun? Since if you wouldn't mind maybe we can try to believe in this." Ryusei was surprised and overjoyed at her giving this a chance. The nickname also was something he would like to be called. Meme's voice is so cute and to have her call him 'Ryu-Kun' really was able to get his heart beating again. "Would you like to perhaps start slowly Meme-San? If you are willing to give me a chance I would like to make you feel more comfortable around me." Ryusei was very sincere in this statement and Meme knew it. Truth be told she wanted to get to know him better. Perhaps the two of them needed to try out this relationship thing during class to see if they are comfortable expressing their emotions in the general public.

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Next chapter is the first day as a potential item in a public vicinity. The classroom. I enjoy the possible notion of being able to openly express oneself in public while in a possible relationship.)


End file.
